Sadist
by Rei Zeralcy
Summary: Levi, seorang manusia penuh kekejaman dan kemurkaan. Siapapun yang mengusik hidupnya tak akan segan-segan ia habisi, ia injak, ia remukkan, dan ia bunuh sampai hasrat 'memusnahkan'nya tersalurkan. Jangan coba-coba untuk menantangnya atau kau hanya akan menjadi sebuah nama tak berarti oleh tangannya sendiri./RATED M/LEMON AND GORE, I WARN YOU!


Ini rated M, yang berusia di bawah 17 tahun harap segera menutup _tab _cerita ini!

**Sadist ©** **Rei Zeralcy**

**Shingeki no Kyojin © Hajime Isayama**

**RATED M**

**LEMON AND GORE INSIDE!**

* * *

Hari ini, pengurus OSIS Maria High School disibukkan dengan persiapan untuk mengadakan pentas seni—pensi mengingat itu hanya tinggal sebulan lagi. Ada yang sibuk mengetik proposal, rancangan biaya, susunan acara, berdebat mengenai tema apa yang akan digunakan, desain panggung, dan sebagainya. Kegiatan ini diketuai oleh Levi, lelaki berdarah Perancis yang sarkastik, misterius, dan—ehm, bermulut busuk.

Bicara tentang Levi. Ia memang ketua panitia pensi, namun apa yang ia lakukan tidak menunjukkan kesibukan sama sekali. Ia malah asyik sendiri membaca novel berjudul _Gloomy Night _dengan _rate _dewasa dan ber_genre crime_. Kata demi kata ia baca dengan sepasang manik kelabu tajamnya. Tidak ada yang berani menentang atau berkomentar mengenai aktivitasnya ini. Mike Zacharius, pengurus OSIS lainnya pernah punya pengalaman pahit ditendang Levi karena berkomentar atas perilakunya yang "seenak jidat" menyuruh orang.

Ruangan yang tadinya dipenuhi keseriusan, dikejutkan dengan kedatangan pemuda Jaeger yang membuka pintu dengan tiba-tiba dengan napas yang tidak beraturan. Seluruh tatapan tertuju padanya, kecuali Levi.

"Eren, kau dari mana saja?" tanya Erwin seraya menatap manik _emerald _Eren.

"_Sumimasen_, tadi aku mencari Levi-_senpai_. Tapi, tidak kutemukan," jawab Eren. Sang empu yang mempunyai nama hanya memandangnya sekilas—memberi kode bahwa ia telah tiba—lalu melanjutkan aktivitas pacarannya dengan novel.

"Duduklah." ujar Petra—sekretaris OSIS sekaligus adik Levi dan kekasih Eren—sedikit menggeser tempat duduknya.

Eren duduk lalu membantu Petra untuk menyelesaikan proposal yang akan diberikan kepada Kepala Sekolah untuk disetujui. Sembari mengetik, ia mengamati anggota lainnya yang sibuk dengan urusannya masing-masing. Tiba-tiba, matanya memicing melihat Levi yang seharusnya mengorganisir kegiatan, malah asyik membaca novel. _Ketua tidak tahu diri_, gumam Eren.

Eren beranjak dari tempat duduknya, menghampiri Levi yang masih serius membaca novel.

BRAK!

Semua orang terkejut dengan suara gebrakan meja dari Eren tadi. Semuanya menatap horor Eren.

"Dasar ketua tak tahu diri! Kami semua sibuk mempersiapkan pensi, kau sebagai KETUA malah asyik dengan kegiatanmu yang tidak ada hubungannya sama sekali dengan kegiatan kami!" lalu, Eren melempar novel yang ada digenggaman Levi—agar setidaknya Levi memberikan atensinya untuk Eren. "Kau pikir kau itu siapa?!"

"_Khu_," Levi pun berdiri seraya terkekeh dengan sarkastiknya. Ia menarik kepala Eren dan membenturkannya ke dinding yang ada di sampingnya.

DUAGH!

"Levi! Ja—"

DUAGH!

"_Nanda_?"

"_Nii-san_, hentikan! Kumohon!" Petra menjerit histeris dan menangis. Memohon agar kakaknya itu berhenti menyiksa Eren.

"Petra, lelaki seperti ini kau jadikan pacar? Lelaki lemah seperti ini hanya sampah bagiku!"

DUAGH!

"_Bocah yang tak tahu apa-apa sepertimu, sebaiknya diam saja_!"

DUAGH!

"_Senpai_, ampun, ampun ... aku tak akan—"

DUAGH!

Lima kali Levi membenturkan kepala cokelat Eren ke dinding dengan keras, sampai dindingnya retak—pada bekas benturan kepala Eren tadi. Eren pun lemas di tempat dengan wajah memar dan berlumuran darah.

Levi keluar dari ruangan dengan wajah datarnya. Semua langsung menghampiri Eren dan membawanya ke UKS. Lagi-lagi, tak ada yang berani menentangnya—Levi.

"Eren! Eren! Er—"

Eren pun tak sadarkan diri.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Eren terkulai lemas di atas kasur UKS. Petra mengompres dan mengobati luka memar di wajah Eren seraya menangis tidak tega. Ia tahu ini sangat kejam, tapi ia sendiri tak berani menegur kakaknya itu.

Eren pun membuka matanya perlahan. Dilihatnya Petra tengah menangis sendu. "Petra,"

Petra mendekati Eren dan memeluknya—di dada Eren, "Eren, aku minta maaf atas kelakuan kakakku. Aku, aku—"

Eren pun mengunci bibir Petra dengan bibirnya—agar Petra diam.

"Petra, sudahlah."

Eren pun kembali mengecup bibir manis Petra penuh kasih sayang, hingga kecupan itu menjadi liar. Bibir Petra dihisapnya dengan kuat dan penuh gairah. Eren memaksa Petra agar membuka mulutnya, merasakan sensasi yang lebih sensasional.

Di balik lemahnya Eren, ketika seperti 'ini', ia akan tampak seperti raja penuh nafsu.

Kesal karena Petra tak kunjung membuka bibirnya, Eren pun menggigit bibir bawah Petra hingga menimbulkan luka.

"Ahn—Eren!" Petra menyadarkan Eren yang dikendalikan penuh oleh nafsunya.

"Petra-_chan_, maaf," Eren menatap Petra penuh sesal dan salah. "Maaf, aku tak bisa mengendalikan diriku tadi,"

Petra membelai lembut pipi kekasihnya, "_Do it, _Eren. Lakukan itu semaumu. Anggap itu permohonan maafku atas kelakuan kakak."

Pupil mata Eren mengecil, awalnya. Ia agak ragu—lakukan 'itu' atau tidak. Namun, ketika melihat Petra mulai membuka kancing kemejanya, Eren menyeringai mantap dan segera berlari ke arah Petra.

Hisap, hisap, hisap. Itulah yang dilakukan Eren saat ini pada Petra yang hanya pasrah diperlakukan seperti ini—dengan hina. Ia dengan pasrah membuka mulutnya, membiarkan Eren menjelajahi dan mengabsen giginya. Tak lupa, Eren pun menghisap darah dari mulut Petra—akibat ulah Eren sebelumnya.

"_Eren, aku mencintaimu_."

Tak puas dengan sekedar bibir Petra, Eren turun ke leher mulus Petra. Ia kecup, jilat, gigit, dan hisap berulangkali hingga membuat leher Petra yang semula putih menjadi dipenuhi _kissmark_.

"Ahh, Eren ... Ahh," desah Petra yang tak dapat tertahan lagi.

"Terus sebut namaku seperti itu, sayang," ujar Eren yang mulai turun menuju dada Petra. Ia mulai nakal dengan mencubit dada Petra.

"Nggh, Eren—ahh,"

Ia pun tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini. Ia memainkan _nipple _Petra yang telah menegang dengan gemas. Petra tak henti-hentinya melanturkan desahan dan erangan geli—nikmat. Eren menghisap _nipple_nya dengan kuat—kadang sampai menggigitnya seperti bayi yang meminta ASI dari Ibunya.

Masih dengan posisi menghisap _nipple _Petra, Eren membuka celana yang sudah terasa sesak. Dan benar! 'Miliknya' telah berdiri tegak dengan sempurna dengan urat-urat—tegangnya yang terlihat jelas.

"Kulum,"

Petra masih mengatur napasnya yang tak karuan karena mendesah erotis habis-habisan. "A-apa?"

"Kulum ... milikku." Eren menunjukkan _junior_nya yang cukup besar tepat di depan mulut Petra—seperti hidangan yang siap disantap.

"B-baik ... _I-itadakimasu_,"

Petra mengulum penuh 'milik' Eren. Ia nyaris tersedak karena Eren terus memaksa masuk dan menyodok mulut kekasihnya.

"Ssshh ... Kau ini—"

"—benar-benar -aahhn- nakal, yaa. Sshh ... Hah, hah..." gumam Eren disertai seringaian tajam.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sehabis menghajar Eren, Levi pun menuju toilet—lelaki tentunya. Tangannya merasa kotor setiap kali menyentuh 'sampah'.

Levi memutar keran. Benda cair encer menjadi perantara pembasmi kuman 'sampah' di tangan Levi. "_Tch_, merepotkan."

Ia pun memutar—mematikan keran air dan segera mengeringkan tangannya dengan sapu tangan. Setelah itu, ia pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju kelas untuk melakukan piket. Waktu piketnya terpaksa harus terpotong karena ada rapat OSIS tadi. Walau bagaimanapun, kebersihan adalah segala-galanya—menurut Levi.

Lorong kelas begitu sepi karena seluruh siswa telah kembali ke rumahnya masing-masing. Tapi, ada beberapa siswa yang sengaja tinggal di kelasnya untuk mengerjakan tugas kelompok—atau untuk bermain-main saja. Entahlah, Levi nampak tidak peduli.

Namun, sesampainya di depan pintu kelas, langkahnya langsung terhenti. _Aku lupa sesuatu_.

—Benar, ia melupakan novelnya di ruang OSIS.

Ia pun terpaksa harus kembali ke ruang OSIS untuk mengambilnya—novel.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"AAHHH~" Eren pun sampai di klimaks pertamanya. Ia mengeluarkan cairan spermanya di mulut Petra. Petra benar-benar tidak kuat dan hendak memuntahkannya, namun, Eren segera mencium bibirnya—dengan maksud membagi dua cairannya.

"Hah, hah, hah ... Baru ronde pertama saja sudah lelah sekali," Eren menyeringai licik. "Buka celanamu," perintahnya pada Petra. Celana yang ia kenakan sudah benar-benar basah.

"Tapi, aku masih per—KYAA!"

Eren membuka celana Petra dan melihat sebuah 'lubang surga' kemerahan yang sangat menggiurkan, membuat penisnya kembali menegang, meminta dimasukkan ke 'lubang surga' itu.

Eren pun menerkam Petra. Sekarang, posisi Eren berada di atas Petra. Petra menangis lirih, meminta agar Eren tidak melakukan_nya_.

"Tenang saja, ini hanya akan sakit sedikit, sayang. Bersabarlah," ujar Eren licik. Ia pun memasukkan jari telunjuknya ke lubang Petra. Awalnya, Petra kesakitan—dan mendesah, namun kelamaan Petra malah menikmati permainan Eren. Lalu, Eren pun menambahkan jari tengahnya. Begitu, sampai jari manisnya turut membantu memperlebar ruang untuk Eren masuki.

"Bersiaplah," Eren pun mengarahkan penisnya ke lubang pubis Petra dan dimasukkan—setelahnya.

"Ahh~ Eren!~" Eren pun menggoyangkan pinggulnya dan mencampurkan beberapa gaya untuk menambah kesan _hot_ pada permainannya.

"Ngg—AHH! AAHH!"

"Ahh~"

"Ahh~"

_BRAAAKKKK_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kedua pupil mata Levi mengecil begitu melihat aktivitas yang tengah dilakukan adiknya bersama seorang 'sampah'. Levi pun mendekati mereka dan sempat mengambil gunting yang ada di atas meja dekatnya berdiri.

Levi terus berjalan pelan agar tak mengganggu suasana asyik kedua orang itu. Suara desahan dari bibir Petra membuat telinganya panas. _Berani-beraninya sampah itu menyatukan dirinya dengan Petra_.

Akhirnya, ia sampai di hadapan Petra dan Eren—yang masih hanyut dengan dunianya—tak menyadari kehadiran sang Hitler muda—Levi dengan tatapan penuh murka tanpa ampun. Kakinya menyentuh dada Eren dan mendorongnya hingga ia terlepas dari Petra sepenuhnya.

Levi menginjak dada Eren dengan tenaga yang cukup besar. Ia terus menekan dada Eren hingga rusuk dada Eren terasa remuk.

"Berani-beraninya kau bermain dengan adikku. Oh, ternyata kau memang orang yang berani menghadapi kematian, ya?" ucap Levi seraya meletakkan siku di pahanya sebagai tumpuannya. Bola mata Levi berkilau seperti siap untuk membunuh.

"Uhuk!" Eren batuk disertai dengan darah dari paru-parunya yang ditekan kuat oleh Levi.

Levi melirik Petra di belakangnya sekilas yang masih tak sadarkan diri.

"_Tch_,"

Levi pun menunjukkan gunting yang digenggamnya ke hadapan Eren yang sudah tak berdaya disiksa Levi—yang sebentar lagi akan terbunuh olehnya.

Levi mengalihkan pandangannya pada penis Eren yang masih menegang karena permainannya tadi belum selesai. "Menjijikkan,"

Levi mengarahkan kedua mulut gunting ke arah penis Eren dan bersiap untuk memotongnya, "Benda milik sampah sepertimu ini—"

"—harus dihilangkan!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAKK!" jerit Eren.

Levi menggunting penis Eren yang akhirnya terpotong. Darah pun memancar keluar dengan kuat, mengotori ruangan UKS. Ia pun menginjak penis itu dengan sadisnya.

Sebagai sentuhan akhir, Levi pun menginjak-injak tubuh Eren hingga hancur dengan menjijikkannya.

Eren pun terkulai lemas dengan kondisi yang mengenaskan—dan sudah pasti meninggal karena perlakuan di luar akal sehat Levi.

Setelah puas, Levi pun menendang pipi Petra, "Bangun!"

"_Tch_, dasar wanita jalang."

Levi segera memakaikan pakaian pada Petra. Setelah beres, ia pun menarik rambut karamel Petra dan menjambaknya kuat-kuat, menyeretnya untuk pulang ke rumah.

**TBC**

* * *

Tuh, kan, sadis. Maaf kalau _gore_nya kurang sadis, atau lemonnya kurang _hot_. Baru pertamakali nulis fanfiksi dengan _rated _M u,u

RnR?


End file.
